kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultima Weapon
I think we should add in wich world you can get each keyblade for the first time in KH: CoM Pablo618 00:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :That was kind of the point of the "description" tab (to write the description given in the game, which includes that bit of information), as seen here. --Hecko X 01:09, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm asking this because I'm already at hollow bastion in CoM so I want to have it to kill everything that puts on my way Pablo618 01:23, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :The description is followed with the journal's record, and as to obtain the UW, you have to finish reverse rebirth, re-load Sora's game, and find it in the Moogle Shop(random) or Random key to rewards in Castle Oblivion--N/A :: -.- well thanks anyways. Pablo618 14:23, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Undid vandalism- Sora G. Strife 06:51, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Synthesis ? Similarity? *The recipe for Ultima Weapon in KHII is wrong - it only requires one Orihalcum. Appearance Even if the image is right there, like Kryten said, Keyblades have details that not always are visible at first sight. I, for example, are the type of person to pass by that kind of details. I'd rather have the description paragraph to emphisize those little details. -- 02:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :The "symbolism" is entirely speculation. Beyond the most obvious, such as the Greek theme to the Olympus Keyblades, saying things like "the heart in this Keyblade represents the time Sora became a Heartless" is silly and grasping at straws. If there's something to be said about the appearance, then it shouldn't be two paragraphs and given its own section. Interobangu 04:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::The "Appearance" section is standard for all keyblades. Maybe the description was a bit lengthy, but it's not really affecting or taking away from the article. Sometimes, the wiki acts up and the images don't show (for some, at least), so the description is the only way someone can identify it. I say it should be restored and shortened. -Azul (''talk ・ '') 00:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 7 vs. 13 I realised the other day that there are 7 members left in the organisation at the start of KH 2. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Why, of course ! I think we mentioned that somewhere. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 358/2 days I used a ar code, and the ultima weapon was available in 358/2 days. it's just roxas's keyblade with a longer combo. 22:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :"Ultima Weapon" is a weapon ability in Days. It's the final rewards for completing Challenges.Glorious CHAOS! 04:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Moogle Rank There's three possible Ranks I could see as the requirement. I think 4 is the applicable one, but I'm unsure of the exact mechanics of using Serenity Crystals in this recipe. # Level 2 (Novice Moogle) - Brightness or Energy Materials can be used in recipes. # Level 3 (Junior Moogle) - Serenity Materials can be used. # Level 4 (Skilled Moogle) - Two kinds of special materials (Brightness, Energy, or Serenity) can be selected at a time. Obviously, you need to be able to use the Energy Crystal, so you must be at least Rank 2. However, I'm unsure of whether the Level 3 upgrade refers to using Serenity Materials at all, or just as a modifier. Also, I'm unsure of whether the Serenity Crystals in the Recipe still count as a modifiers. Is there anyone here who's gotten to the end of the game without synthesizing? If so, can you get the recipe and ingredients, and then check what level you have to be at to synthesize the Ultima Weapon?Glorious CHAOS! 00:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, not sure. But by the time you get the recipe AND 7 orichalcum+, odds are you'll be past level 4, if you've been synthesizing. (I don't know why anyone WOULDN'T be synthesizing, though) 00:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC)